


Campfire Vampire

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Form Changes, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, Pirate Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vampire Sora (Kingdom Hearts), merman sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku's occasionally vampire boyfriend has a bad habit: sucking all the fluff out of marshmallows, leaving behind sad empty marshmallow husks.But Riku loves him anyway.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75
Collections: write to my heart





	Campfire Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is started as an autocorrect error on Mousi's phone and grew from there (as it was decided campfire vampire was a total Sora vibe) XD. 
> 
> Sora casually using magic to change forms is also fun. World order? What world order...

The weekend couldn’t come fast enough in Riku’s opinion. Two whole days camping on the play island. No keyblades, no missions, no other friends. Just the two of them. Like old times. 

Though… now there  _ might _ be more kissing than there was when they were kids. 

Humming absently, Riku crossed items off his packing list. 

~~ Sleeping Bags ~~

~~ Flashlights ~~

~~ Matches ~~

~~ Fishing Rods ~~

~~ Hot Chocolate Mix ~~

~~ Graham Crackers ~~

~~ Chocolate Bars ~~

Marshmallows

Ahh, marshmallows. Good for both smores and to top hot chocolate with. Walking over to the cabinet above the refrigerator, Riku reached in, expecting to pick up the full bag he had just purchased a few days earlier. Instead, his hand grabbed something much lighter than he expected, even for a bag of marshmallows. 

Frowning, Riku pulled out the bag. It had been opened and a ragged hole was torn right out of the middle. Inside—

Inside were over 2 dozen tiny little marshmallow ghost husks. Just the hard outer layer of marshmallow fluff with no actual fluffy marshmallow inside. 

Riku groaned and upturned the tiny marshmallow ghosts onto the countertop, examining them closely. Sure enough, each one had two pinpricks in it where the marshmallow fluff had been sucked out. 

Poking at the marshmallow husk mournfully, Riku wondered how Sora found his hiding spot  _ this time. _ And he wondered if Mickey would let him blast a fireball at Donald for teaching Sora the world camouflage magic in the first place. 

Sora had taken to practicing it at home. Generally, Riku didn’t mind, and found Sora’s lion form and monster cat form really cute and snuggly, while his toy form could fit into the smallest places of their home to clean. And his pirate outfit… Riku blushed at the thought of Sora in his captain’s hat and jacket. 

Sora did discover that testing out his merman form while Riku wasn’t home wasn’t the best idea. It was luck that Riku had come home in time to throw the flopping and gasping merman Sora into the bathtub and run water on him. 

But Sora’s favorite form by far was his Halloween Town outfit. And Riku could see the appeal: darkened eye sockets, little wings, and tiny little fangs—

Fangs that Sora constantly used to suck the joy out of Riku’s marshmallows.

_ Click _ !

Riku’s head jerked up where he heard the front door open. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Sora poked his head around, his blue eyes going wide at the sight of Riku before nervously chuckling and entering the house fully. He tried to hide something behind his back as he closed the door, though Riku caught sight of the familiar green bag of the local grocers. 

“Uh… hey Riku! Did you start packing yet?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh… did you finish?”

“Almost…” Riku motioned to the counter. “Any idea what happened to the marshmallows?” 

“Uhh… they turned into tiny, white, ghost… turds?” 

Riku couldn’t stop the burst of laughter if he had tried. “Sora!” 

“Riku!” Sora retorted, laughing as well as he pulled the grocery sack out from behind him, revealing another bag of marshmallows. “I’m sorry… I just can’t help myself, I crave them when I’m in my Halloween Town form.” 

“How'd you even find them?” Riku wondered. He had learned to hide them after the last three times he had stumbled across an empty bag of ‘marshmallow ghost turds.’ 

“Well, it wasn’t exactly hard. Especially once I was in my Halloween Town form and had a heightened sense of smell. You might as well have left a sign out saying ‘eat me.’”

“They were in the cupboard above the fridge!” 

Sora chuckled again, shoving the marshmallows to Riku’s chest. “I do know High Jump, Riku. Now c’mon, the tide’s going out, so it’s a good time to leave if we’re going.” 

Riku grinned and took the marshmallows, packing them away with the chocolate bars and graham crackers. “I’m ready. Got both sleeping bags, food, matches—” 

“What do we need matches for?” Sora tilted his head. “We have  _ magic _ .” 

Riku hummed. “You shouldn’t rely on it all the time. Besides, we were gonna try to have a keyblade free weekend, remember?” 

Sora deflated a little. “Not even  _ one _ sparring match?” 

Riku debated it in his head. He did love sparring with Sora and the last time they had tried it with wooden swords, they ended up breaking them due to being too rough. “Alright fine, we can have our keyblades out and use magic. But I’m keeping the matches.” 

“Deal,” Sora said, leaning up to kiss Riku’s cheek. 

Riku turned to capture Sora’s lips in a deep kiss as well before pulling away and kissing Sora’s forehead. “I love you. Even if you suck all the filling out of the marshmallows.” 

Sora’s eyes misted up and he leaned heavily into Riku’s chest. “I love you too. Even if you can’t hide marshmallows from me.” 

Shaking his head fondly, Riku wrapped his arm around Sora for a quick squeeze before poking him. “C’mon. Go get your bag and let’s get going.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Between the two of them, they made short work of rowing over to the play island just as the sun was setting. The orange and pink sky cast a glow on the beach that made Riku’s heart ache in nostalgia. 

Then Sora challenged him to a race along the shoreline, startling Riku out of his reminiscence. 

They sparred and raced until the stars came out, hundreds of worlds’ hearts blinking from far away. 

True to form, sora used magic to light their campfire and Riku found a few sticks to roast the fish they caught as well as some of those marshmallows. When he got back, Sora was nowhere to be seen, though Riku heard some splashing nearby and figured Sora may have gone swimming. Shaking his head, Riku got to work prepping the fish to cook on the fire and double-checking the marshmallow bag to make sure Sora hadn’t been snacking. 

“Riku!! Come swim with me!” 

“I’m cooking.” Riku turned out to the ocean, finding Sora waving at him excitedly. “You don’t want the fish to catch fire, right?” 

Sora sighed deeply but nodded, diving back into the water, revealing the powerful blue tail behind him. 

Riku chuckled and shook his head. Figures Sora would want to swim when he had the merman advantage. 

He continued to cook the fish until they were done, then set about roasting some marshmallows for dessert. As he tried to evenly roast the fluff to perfection he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Riku~ I vant to suck your—” 

“Marshmallow?” Riku took an unroasted marshmallow from the bag and turned, raising an eyebrow at Sora’s Halloween Town form. Blue eyes practically glowed in the firelight, which also highlighted his fangs and pale skin. 

Sora deflated but took the marshmallow. “Yes…” 

Riku chuckled and turned his attention back to his own roasted marshmallows, getting a graham cracker and piece of chocolate ready. After placing the marshmallow on the chocolate and sandwiching it with another graham cracker, he took a bite, sighing happily at the sweet treat. Looking over, he saw his campfire vampire boyfriend bite gently into his own marshmallow with one of his sharp fangs before raising the fluff to his lips and sucking. 

Riku hadn’t thought it would be possible to suck the fluffy inside out of a marshmallow, but Sora managed it somewhat delicately. He sucked the thing down in a matter of seconds until only a small sad marshmallow husk remained. 

“Don’t you dare put that back into the bag, Riku admonished. 

Sora froze from where he had been reaching for the marshmallow bag to do that exact thing. “Sorry…” 

Riku chuckled, pulling out another couple of marshmallows for himself and Sora. “why don’t you just eat them?” 

“It’s not the same…” Sora whined, leaning against Riku’s arms as he sucked the fluff out of another marshmallow. “I think it’s the vampire thing.” 

“I think it’s just a weird lovable Sora thing.” 

Sora chuckled and hummed in agreement. “I wonder if your Halloween Town form would have any weird quirks. Maybe you’d be a werewolf and shed hair everywhere.” 

Riku laughed, nearly catching his marshmallow on fire as it shook in his grip. “Me? A werewolf?” 

“Why not?” Sora grinned. “You’d be so cute with furry ears. I wonder if your hands would become paws? Oh! Maybe you’d grow a tail too! I bet it would wag every time you were secretly happy.” 

Riku snorted. “Not likely.” 

“I bet it’d be wagging right now.” 

Instead of answering, Riku wrapped an arm around Sora’s waist. “Is that why you’re so dedicated to learning the world camouflage magic? So you can go visit all your favorite places?” 

“So  _ we _ can go,” Sora clarified. “Donald says that I can start practicing on other people soon. I want you to meet all my friends! We’ll help Jack prepare for Halloween, and go visit Simba and Nala in the Pride Lands. And I really want to see what you look like as a toy! Or a monster! Oh! And I definitely want to see what form you take in Atlantica. I bet you’ll have an amazing tail.” 

Riku preened at Sora’s words, though he tried not to show it. He would have the most amazing tail if he had any say in it. 

“Or maybe you’ll turn into an octopus, like Donald— hey!” Sora twitched and laughed as Riku pinched and tickled him. “Riku!!” 

“I am not a duck,” Riku protested, though he did secretly wonder if eight arms would give better hugs than two…

It might be worth being compared to the duck if he could test that out. 

“What about the pirate world?” Riku wondered, letting up so Sora could breathe. 

“Oh, definitely that one!” Sora grinned, “I bet you’d be a super hot first mate.” 

“First mate? What if I want to be captain?” 

“It’s my ship!” Sora protested, “It means I get to be captain!” 

Riku laughed, pulling Sora close and burying his face in a pale shoulder. Placing his hands on Sora’s back, Riku absently played with the tiny bat wings that now sprouted from it. Riku was never sure if the wings were part of Sora or just part of his outfit, but given the way Sora gasped and squirmed, Riku figured they were somehow attached to Sora’s back. “You know…. I wouldn’t mind spending a few hours with a certain pirate captain.” 

“Really?!” 

With a flash of light, Riku suddenly found that the wings were replaced with sea-salt soaked leather and a distinct ocean smell now radiated under his nose. Suddenly, Riku found himself in the sand as Sora shoved him backward, looming over him with a wide smirk.

“Wish granted!” 

Riku laughed, and grabbed Sora’s vest, pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

They forgot about marshmallows as the fire died down, but neither one cared. They were too wrapped up in each other. 

—

Riku woke slowly the next morning, vaguely feeling that someone was looming over him. He nearly jumped up in surprise, but the familiar smell of paopu and sea salt, as well as the sound of the ocean waves, calmed him and he relaxed, ready to slumber for another hour. 

At least, until something was dropped onto his face. 

“Ack!” Riku jumped up, ignoring Sora’s startled shout. “What—?” 

Looking down, Riku found several tiny white marshmallows husks and a vampire Sora in his lap, the empty bag of marshmallows in his hand, and a guilty look on his face. 

Groaning, Riku fell back onto the sand. 

“You said not to put them back into the bag!” Sora said, gleefully taking a bite of the last marshmallow. 

“So you thought my chest was the better option?” Riku muttered but accepted that a life of marshmallow husks was going to forever be his future. “Tell me you at least have another bag. I want more s’mores tonight.” 

“Uuuummmm,” Sora didn’t answer. 

Unable to help himself, Riku started to laugh loudly, reaching up and pulling Sora down to the sand with him. “I love you. I love you so, so much.” 

“I love you too,” Sora said, mouth full of marshmallows. 

Riku grinned and stole a kiss. 

He tasted marshmallows and happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on Twitter @green_eggs101


End file.
